The Revenge Of The Mondays
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: In Ventara the Mondays had took control of every monsters of Xaviax and try to invaded to Earth. Meanwhile Kase/Kamen Rider Siren was imprisoned into the Advent Void. Drew had become new Kamen Rider Siren and fight along with her family and the other riders.
1. Monsters From The Mirror

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight

Chapter 1 Monsters From The Mirror

Six month later after the war of cryptids the saturdays rebuilt thier house and then one day...

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Drew

"MOM!"Shouted Zak

"Something grab me."Said Drew

"But we don't see anything."Said Doc

"It's not komoda he don't have hands to grab my shoulder."Said Drew and she was drag into the mirror but Zak grab her leg and go with her.

"Where are we?"Asked Drew

"And what is that thing?"Asked Zak

Drew go to loomk behind her and see 2 Red Minions grab her shoulder.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Drew

At the moment...

The man in red armor,black armor and woman white armor jump out from mirror and hold Drew and Zak in thier arms. The Red Minions jump out follow them.

"Who are you and what are those thing?"Asked Zak

"A WAHH?"Asked Fiskerton

"What do you mean you didn't see the monsters that try to kidnapped me and mom!?"Asked Zak

"They didn't see because they're didn't drag into the world of mirror like you and your's mom."Said The Man in black armor and he's get a card and put into his sword.

"SWORD VENT!"

The man in black armor run to Red Minions and use lance-like sword hit them bodies. And the the monster called Dispider come out and grab Doc and Fiskerton and Komoda grab Fis's leg and go with them.

"Oh wow!"Said Doc

"I will save them."Said The Woman in white armor and she's jump into the mirror and and get Doc,Fiskerton and Komodo from Dispider but it's follow her back.

"ROARRR!"

"I got them but it's follow me."Said The Woman in white armor

"ROARRR!"

"More trouble."Said Drew

"I will take care of it."Said The Man in red armor

"FINAL VENT!"

The man in black armor jump into the air and his cape spin around him and hit the red minions and destroy them.

"STRIKE VENT!"

The man in red armor shoot the burst flame from his gauntlet to Dispider.

"Okay what are those things and what's going on!?"Asked Drew

"Yeah why first we can't see it but after get out from the mirror we can?"Asked Zak

"They're monsters of Xaviax."Said The Man in black armor

"And we're Kamen Riders."Said The Woman in white armor

"I'm Len."Said Len (The man in black armor.)

"Nice to meet you I'm Kase."Said Kase (The woman in white armor.)

"And I'm Kit Taylor."Said Kit (The man in red armor.)

Later they're explain everything to them.

"It's name Ventara!okay I know where the mondays are come from now."Said Zak

"Yes and how did you know about them because it was them who took control of the monsters of Xaviax."Said Len

"We accident let them come here 2 years ago but finally we can send them back."Said Drew

"But they're took control of the Xaviax's monsters now."Said Kase

"Can you make us to be Kamen Riders?"Asked Zak

"No only Advent Master who can do."Said Kit

"Who?"Asked Doc

"Hey what's that noise?"Asked Zak

"Xaviax's monsters are come."Said Kase

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

The 2 Abyss Hammers and 6 Red Minions jump throught the mirror and go to fight with the riders.

"KAMEN RIDER!"Said Len,Kase and Kit and they're transfrom into Kamen Riders.

"SWORD VENT!"

Kit go to fight the Red Minions.

Zak shoot the Claw to face of Abyss Hammer and Doc go to punch it. Drew shoot fire from her sword to the Red Minions.

The another Abyss Hammer shoot the missiles to Drew but Kase jump between her and the missiles hit her.

"L-Len..."Said Kase

"Kase NO!"Said Len and he's run to grab Kase but she is send to the Advent Void.

"KASE!"Said Len

"What's happened to her?"Asked Doc

"She was imprisoned into the Advent Dimension."Said Kit

"And will she return?"Asked Zak

"The Advent Master will bring her back."Said Kit

"Can I talk to him?"Asked Drew

"Yes but why do you want to talk with him?"Asked Kit

"She's save me by sacrifice herself and I will replace her for a moment. It's my respond."Said Drew 


	2. New Kamen Rider Siren

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight

Chapter 2 New Kamen Rider Siren

Kit and Len brought Eubulon/Advent Master to meet Drew.

"Are you want to be a Kamen Rider right?"Asked Eubulon

"Yes."Said Drew

"So... I will give you the Siren's Advent Deck to you."Said Eubulon and he's transferred from Kase to Drew.

"It's your now."Said Eubulon and he's give it to Drew.

"Thanks."Said Drew and she's heard the voice from the monsters from the mirror.

"Want to kick the butt of the monsters?"Asked Kit

"Sure. But I want to test it by myself."Said Drew and she's grab the Advent Deck and...

"KAMEN RIDER!"Said Drew and she's transfrom into Kamen Rider Siren and jump throught the mirror and go to encounter the monsters.

"Hey you uglies!"Shouted Drew

"ROARRR!"

"Come here if you want to fight."Said Drew

"ROARRR!"

Psycorogue shoot laser from it's eyes to Drew but she's move out.

"SWORD VENT!"

Drew use her twin blade to hit Psycorogue. And then Wildboarder run to hit Drew but she's jump behind it and it's run hit the Psycorogue

Wildboarder shoot laser ball from it's chest to her but she's hit it with her twin blade back to to Wildboarder and destroy it.

"FINAL VENT!"

Drew's Swan fly behind her and she's run to Psycorogue and slice it in half with her twin blade.

Kit,Len and her family watch her from the mirror.

"Way to go mom!"Said Zak

"That is my wife."Said Doc

"YAY!"Said Fiskerton

And then Drew heard someone are fighting near where she is and she's go to look.

"Umm... Len is these guys are..."Asked Drew

"Lan Kamen Rider Incisor and Van Kamen Rider Camo."Said Len

Drew watch them fight with the monsters of Xaviax that send by the Mondays.

"HOLD VENT!"

Van use the yo-yo like weapon hit Dedlimmer and it's shoot laser back to him.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Van

"ROARRR!"

"COPY VENT!"

Van copies Kamen Rider Incisor and they're run to punch it and grab it.

"FINAL VENT!"

The Biogreeza arrive and wrap it's tounge around him and swing him to Dedlimmer

and he's grab it and slam it head on the ground and destroy it.

Lan is still fight with the White Minions he's beat up all of them. Now it's have only one.

"FINAL VENT!"

The Volcancaer arrive and spring him into the air and he's spinning somersult himself and hit the last White Minions abd destroy it.

After witnessing them she's go to meet them and tell them that she is new Kamen Rider Siren and she's go back to her house.

"MOM!you're awesome!"Said Zak

"Are you hurt?"Asked Doc

"No I'm fine."Said Drew

"Nice work you defeated the two monsters by yourself."Said Len

"And one of them is big."Said Kit

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Zak

The Brobajell arrive and grab Zak with it and go back into the mirror.

"MOM!DAD!HELP!"Shouted Zak

"ZAK!NO!"Shouted Drew

The Brobajell bring him to Ventara at the lair of the Mondays.

"Good job Brobajell you can go now."Said Drew Mondays

"Hello my son counterpart."Said Drew Mondays 


	3. Kamen Rider Siren VS Kamen Rider Siren

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight

Chapter 3 Kamen Rider Siren VS Kamen Rider Siren

Eubulon had fix the advent key to go to Advent Void to free Kase. Meanwhile...

"KAMEN RIDER!"Said Drew,Lan,Len,Kit and Hunt

They're jump into the mirror with the saturdays family.

Later in Ventara at former Xaviax's castle...

"ROARRR!"

"Me and Incisor will stop the monsters. You go to find Zak."Said Hunt

"STRIKE VENT!"

Hunt run to the 3 Blue Minions and hit them with his claws.

"STRIKE VENT!"

Lan use the pincer on his right arm hit the Omegazelle.

"ATTACK VENT!"

The Volcancer run to Omegazelle and use it claws punch and hit the Omegazelle.

"FINAL VENT!"

The Volcancer spring Incisor into the air and he's spinning somersult himself and hit the Omegazelle and destroy it.

"FINAL VENT!"

The Destwilder arrive and drag the 3 Blue Minions with it and Hunt use his claws hit them and destroy them.

In the former Xaviax's castle...

"ROARRR!"

"You guys go me and Kit we beat these guys."Said Len

"ROARRR!

The Wildboarder shoot the laser ball to Kit but he can move out first.

"SWORD VENT!"

Len hit the 3 Red Minions with lance-like sword.

"TRICK VENT!"

Len copies himself to have 3 and they're run to fight the Red Minions one with one.

"FINAL VENT!"

The Dragredder arrrive and Kit jump into the air and Dragredder use fire-breath to powered him to fly down and kick the Wildboarder and destroy it.

"FINAL VENT!"

The Black Wing arrive and turn itself into cape and Len jump into the air and the cape turn to be drill and he's jump dpwn and hit the 3 Red Minions and destroy it.

Meanwhile...

"Hello there."Said Komodo Mondays

"Drew you go find and our son we gonna beat these 3 jokers."Said Doc

"Be careful Doc."Said Drew and she's run to the command room and enter into the room.

"MOM!it's a trap!"Said Zak

"Don't come closer or..."Said Drew Mondays

"OR WHAT!"Asked Drew

"Brobajell."Said Drew Mondays

Brobajell shock Zak with it forearms.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Zak

"ZAK!"Said Drew

"What did you want!?"Asked Drew

"Revenge!"Said Drew Mondays and she's walk to her counterpart and grab the Siren Advent Deck and create it counterpart and walk near Zak.

"KAMEN RIDER!"

Drew Mondays turn to be Kamen Rider Siren like her counterpart.

"How did you-"Asked Drew

"We have the same DNA the Advent Deck is only for the owner and Xaviax teach me this."Said Drew Mondays

"But how did yo know about the Advent Deck?"Asked Drew

"The people of Ventara hate us and the Secret Scientists because we on the side of Xaviax. We don't want to be his slave for rebuild his home planet name Karsh

but one day he's come to us and he's give us the deal if we help him defeat the Kamen Riders we won't be his slave anymore."Said Drew Mondays

"ENOUGH TALKING!"Shouted Drew

"SWORD VENT!"

They're both use the twin blade to fight with each other.

"ATTACK VENT!"

The Blancwing of Drew arrive and fly straight to Drew Mondays and hit her.

"FINAL VENT!"

The Blancwing of both of them come to them and fly straight to each other with thier Kamen Rider Siren and they're with thier twin blade and hit the each other.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Drew and Drew Mondays

"Why you or me are not imprisoned in Advent Void?"Asked Drew

"Because our armor and power had same strength and that's why we are not imprisoned. We're still not win this fight."Said Drew Mondays

At that moment...

"FINAL VENT!"

The Kit jump to Brobajell with fire of Dragredder behind him and kick it and destroy Brobajell.

"ZAK!"Said Doc and he's get the chain out from Zak's body.

"Hi dad."Said Zak

"OHHH!"

"DREW!"Said Doc

"OHH!this is not over I will be back!"Said Drew Mondays but Len grab her and take the copy of Siren Advent Deck and destroy it.

"LET ME GO!"Said Drew Mondays and she's kick Len's right leg and runaway.

"Let's get back to home."Said Drew

Later at Saturdays's House...

"I think this is your."Said Drew and she's give Siren Advent Deck to Kase.

"Thank you."Said Kase

And then they're heard the voice of the monsters from the mirror.

"So who want to to kick the monsters butt?"Asked Kit

"Me."Said Len and Kase

"Goodluck guys."Said Drew

They're grab thier Advent Deck and...

"KAMEN RIDER!"Said Kit,Len and Kase 


End file.
